Wireless cellular communication networks incorporate a number of mobile UEs and a number of NodeBs. A NodeB is generally a fixed station, and may also be called a base transceiver system (BTS), an access point (AP), a base station (BS), or some other equivalent terminology. In general, NodeB hardware, when deployed, is fixed and stationary, while the UE hardware is portable.
In contrast to NodeB, the mobile UE can be portable hardware. User equipment (UE), also commonly referred to as a terminal or a mobile station, may be fixed or mobile device and may be a wireless device, a cellular phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a wireless modem card, and so on. Uplink communication (UL) refers to a communication from the mobile UE to the NodeB, whereas downlink (DL) refers to communication from the NodeB to the mobile UE. Each NodeB contains radio frequency transmitter(s) and the receiver(s) used to communicate directly with the mobiles, which move freely around it. Similarly, each mobile UE contains radio frequency transmitter(s) and the receiver(s) used to communicate directly with the NodeB. In cellular networks, the mobiles cannot communicate directly with each other but have to communicate with the NodeB.
Long Term Evolution (LTE) wireless networks, also known as Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA), are being standardized by the 3GPP working groups (WG). OFDMA and SC-FDMA (single carrier FDMA) access schemes were chosen for the down-link (DL) and up-link (UL) of E-UTRA, respectively. User Equipments (UE's) are time and frequency multiplexed on a physical uplink shared channel (PUSCH), and a fine time and frequency synchronization between UE's guarantees optimal intra-cell orthogonality. In case the UE is not UL synchronized, it uses a non-synchronized Physical Random Access Channel (PRACH), and the Base Station provides back some allocated UL resource and timing advance information to allow the UE to transmit on the PUSCH. The general operations of the physical channels are described in the EUTRA specifications, for example: “3rd Generation Partnership Project; Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA); Physical Channels and Modulation (TS 36.211 Release 8, or later).” As improvements of networks are made, the NodeB functionality evolves; a NodeB in the EUTRA environment is also referred to as an evolved NodeB (eNB).
A reference signal (RS) is a pre-defined signal, pre-known to both transmitter and receiver. The RS can generally be thought of as deterministic from the perspective of both transmitter and receiver. The RS is typically transmitted in order for the receiver to estimate the signal propagation medium. This process is also known as “channel estimation.” Thus, an RS can be transmitted to facilitate channel estimation. Upon deriving channel estimates, these estimates are used for demodulation of transmitted information. This type of RS is sometimes referred to as De-Modulation RS or DMRS. Note that RS can also be transmitted for other purposes, such as channel sounding (SRS), synchronization, or any other purpose. Also note that Reference Signal (RS) can be sometimes called the pilot signal, or the training signal, or any other equivalent term.
The LTE physical layer (PHY) can optionally exploit multiple transceivers at both the base station and UE in order to enhance link robustness and increase data rates for the LTE downlink. Spatial diversity can be used to provide diversity against fading. In particular, maximal ratio combining (MRC) is used to enhance link reliability in challenging propagating conditions when signal strength is low and multipath conditions are challenging. Transmit diversity can be used to improve signal quality by transmitting the same data from multiple antennas to the receiver. Spatial multiplexing can be used to increase system capacity by carrying multiple data streams simultaneously from multiple antennas on the same frequency. Spatial multiplexing may be performed with one of the following cyclic delay diversity (CDD) precoding methods: zero-delay, small-delay, or large-delay CDD. Spatial multiplexing may also be referred to as MIMO (multiple input multiple output).
Three different types of physical channels are defined for the LTE downlink. One common characteristic of physical channels is that they all convey information from higher layers in the LTE stack. This is in contrast to physical signals, which convey information that is used exclusively within the PHY layer. Currently, the LTE DL physical channels are as follows: Physical Downlink Shared Channel (PDSCH), Physical Broadcast Channel (PBCH), Physical Multicast Channel (PMCH), Physical Control Format Indicator Channel (PCFICH), Physical Downlink Control Channel (PDCCH), and Physical Hybrid ARQ Indicator Channel (PHICH).
Control information feedback bits are transmitted, for example, in the uplink (UL), for several purposes. For instance, Downlink Hybrid Automatic Repeat ReQuest (HARQ) requires at least one bit of ACK/NACK transmitted in the uplink, indicating successful or failed circular redundancy check(s) (CRC). Moreover, a one bit scheduling request indicator (SRI) is transmitted in uplink, when UE has new data arrival for transmission in uplink. Furthermore, an indicator of downlink channel quality (CQI) needs to be transmitted in the uplink to support mobile UE scheduling in the downlink. While CQI may be transmitted based on a periodic or triggered mechanism, the ACK/NACK needs to be transmitted in a timely manner to support the HARQ operation. Note that ACK/NACK is sometimes denoted as ACKNAK or just simply ACK, or any other equivalent term. This uplink control information is typically transmitted using the physical uplink control channel (PUCCH), as defined by the 3GPP working groups (WG), for evolved universal terrestrial radio access (EUTRA). The EUTRA is sometimes also referred to as 3GPP long-term evolution (3GPP LTE). The structure of the PUCCH is designed to provide sufficiently high transmission reliability.
It has been well established that the reliable performance of user equipment is dependent on the proximity with the base station (eNB) that it is connected with. Studies have shown that the media access control layer (MAC) HARQ error probability increases as the received signal to interference plus noise power ratio (SINR) decreases. UEs that are operating near the edge of a cell often have low SINR values. Several techniques are currently being considered to meet the high spectral requirement for advanced cellular networks, such as LTE-A. Network MIMO, is a concept where antennas from individual cells co-operate to provide diversity gain to UEs in the edge between the corresponding cells is a prominent technique in this respect. For example, this cooperation may be used to produce beam-forming to enhance transmission reliability.